


Car Wash Quickie (F4M)

by myauralfixation



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Breast Play, Competitive, F/M, Lost Bet, Topless, Vanilla, blowjob, car, full service, mild fdom, semi-public, sneaky, wife/gfe, won bet, working fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myauralfixation/pseuds/myauralfixation
Summary: It's been a day for running errands and you're feeling *very* efficient. What's more satisfying than checking off that last item on your list before you head home?





	Car Wash Quickie (F4M)

Car Wash Quickie (F4M)  
[vanilla] [wife/GFE] [car] [sneaky] [semi-public] [blowjob] [topless] [breast play] [competitive] [working fast] [lost bet] [won bet] [mild fdom] [full service]

Thanks to u/readerr7 for this fun little story idea. It's been a day for running errands and you're feeling *very* efficient. What's more satisfying than checking off that last item on your list before you head home?

Sounds: b/g machine noise

Script intended freely for non-commercial use with no restrictions. Please notify me about any recordings posted outside Reddit and make sure to give proper credit. Material is not to be used for personal Patreons or monetized channels without permission. Want to record any of my scripts for that purpose or commission a new one? Look me up and let's talk.  
\----------------------  
Nothing here has to be strictly word for word. Feel free to make small changes, rephrase to fit the way you talk, ad-lib, make the tone as wholesome or dirty as you like... hell, keep one line and change everything else if you want. Moans, exclamations etc. are likewise arbitrary - improvise however you like. Go nuts. Do anything. Any coloring FX are optional.

*emphasis*  
(suggestions)  
[notes/possible FX]  
\----------------------  
[b/g car & road noise]

...aaaand we're almost there. (pause) Yes, I know. It won't be much longer. There's just one more errand left. We might as well take care of it as long as we're out running around.

(pause for a moment or two)

Ok, here we are. And good - there's barely a line. (pause) Yep. This thing's needed a wash for ages. We're here in this neighborhood anyway, so... I've been meaning to come by here and do this all week. (pause) (laugh) Well yes, I've *also* been meaning to get the car washed. [naughty] But that wasn't what I meant. Here, I just need to check something. Good thing you're wearing sweatpants...

[a little rustling]

Hey, don't move away. I told you, I'm checking something. Just let me feel... (laugh) Oh? Well... because I was thinking this could be a good time to settle up from last Sunday. If you're ready, that is... are you up for it? You feel nice and hard to me. (pause) Well, look. We agreed on what I owe you. We just didn't say *where* in public. So are you going to complain? I mean, you know we'll both be busy again once the week starts. This is the perfect chance to cross the last thing off my to-do list for the weekend. (pause) Exactly. (chuckle) All right. Careful, we're almost up. Just pull your shirt over it and sit still a minute. (pause) I swear this is the *last* time I make a bet with you over a football game.

[rolling down window; outside noise a bit louder]

Hi. Here you go... actually, premium today. You can just scan this, right?... (pause) Great. Thanks.

[closing window; outside more muffled again; outside machine noise starts growing]

What? Of course it's enough. (pause) [scoffing] Oh *really*. Why do you think I picked the fancy wash? That means we've got at least seven or eight minutes. Can you see behind us there? Is he waiting for the next car yet?... ok, good. Then come on, get those pants out of the way.

[rustling & shifting around]

Mmmm. Yeah, I knew you would be ready. You've been waiting all week, haven't you? Give it here.

[Alternate dialogue with licking/sucking, moaning etc - breaks are meant as possible pauses]

Well, yes, maybe I have been looking forward to it too. This is one place we've never tried... but never mind me. It's about what you want.

I'm fine. It's pretty roomy, actually. (laugh) Yeah, I like your hands there on my head. That's good.

Come on. Are you going to enjoy this or are you going to keep asking questions? If you don't finish, then I'll find another spot... wait. No, no, that's not how this works. You're going to finish.

Really? You think you're going to try to hold out? We'll see about that. I can already feel it's working. Do you want a little visual too? Would that help?

(sigh) Why did I even ask? Of course you'd say that. (giggle) No, that's great. Always good to get some clothes off when we have the chance.

[quick rustling]

Better without the shirt? (laugh) Sure it is. Here. You can reach underneath, right? Go ahead and squeeze.... unh!

[sucking harder]

You think so? *Well*. Are you sure? I can also do *this*...

Ha. You know I'm full of tricks. (laugh) Or.. let me just move my hand here...

Oh? Then what's it worth? Wanna bet?

(laugh) Yes, I know that's how this started in the first place. No, I don't mean a bet on some game that's out of our hands. I'm talking about something we can decide. I am *going* to make you lose it before this wash is done.

All right? If I make you finish here, then... you owe me the same thing. How's that?

Yes. One sexual favor, somewhere out of the house... let's say sometime in the next week.

(sucking/licking, maybe some gasping)

Heh. No, you're not distracting me. (sigh) It feels good.

[increasing pace]

And that too. I like it when you stroke my back.

Mmm, feel those tits. Feel my tongue... (moan) Oh, you like how hot my mouth is? Good. I can tell you're getting closer. Come on. Give it to me.

Yeah. All right. Cum for me. You knew you weren't going to resist too long. Give me that hot cum.

You can't fool me. I can feel these balls tensing up. You know what I want. Right in my mouth. Now. *Do it.* Go ahead, let go.... Mmm. Ah. Ahhhh! Mffff--

(grunting/swallowing, gasping etc)

Whew. Told you. (satisfied laugh) How far along are we? Oh, then it'll still take a minute to finish drying. We're in good shape.

[rustling; sitting up, putting on shirt]

Ahhh, that was nice. (sigh) I so love the feeling of having everything *done*. (pause) Nope, the rest is your job. My list is clear. I'm just going to get us home. Then I get to kick back and relax all night. (pause) I don't know. That's your call. You get to decide what happens next time. (laugh) You tell me. What's it going to be?


End file.
